1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to mounting apparatuses for data storage devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mounting apparatus for readily mounting a data storage device to a bracket.
2. Description of Related Art
Data storage devices includes hard disc drives (HDDs), digital versatile disc read only memory (DVD ROM) drives, high definition digital versatile disc read only memory (HD-DVD ROM) drives, and blu-ray disc read only memory (BD ROM) drives. These data storage devices are currently used in many situations, such as personal computers, game consoles, personal video recorders (PVRs) and so on. Such data storage devices should be mounted firmly to the computers, the game consoles, and the PVRs to ensure reliable performance.
A typical mounting apparatus includes a drive bracket mounted in an enclosure. A plurality of through holes is defined in the drive bracket. A plurality of fixing holes corresponding to the through holes is defined in side plates of the data storage device. Generally, the data storage device is first put in the drive bracket, and then mounted therein with screws. However, using the screws for mounting the data storage device, and removing the screws for dismounting, is time-consuming. Additionally, the above describe operations inconveniently require the use of tools.
Thus, a mounting apparatus is desired to overcome the problems discussed above.